


Assholes and Revelations

by bellaliemy



Series: Threesome Series with Porno Pun Names [2]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Choking, F/M, Femdom, Flogging, M/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Smut, matt's got a sock kink, sub!Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaliemy/pseuds/bellaliemy
Summary: Something's changed. Matt isn't ready to admit it to himself, but Elle always knows what he needs.Sequel to Dick Town In Matt's Ass





	Assholes and Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I started this back in October 2017 before Thought Contagion was even announced so the first part is inspired of that insta post everyone was trying to figure out what the new songs were called.  
> Other than that this takes place sometime after the threesome in Dick Town In Matt's Ass, Elle's a real MommyTM, and I tried writing some BDSM thanks to Dombell, who I couldn't have finished this without.

It had been a busy week in the studio. Dom kept fussing over the new album, adamant that Matt couldn’t name a song “Syphilis”. It didn’t help that Dom kept wearing black, and oh god, he looked so damn good in black. Every petty discourse over the album left Matt more frustrated than the last, with how passionate Dom’s eyes looked in the heat of the argument  turning him on, more so than ever after their special night together. Constantly, he found himself in the bathroom rubbing one out just to be able to think straight in the studio. His stupid imagination kept fantasy over fantasy popping into his mind at the least appropriate times. He couldn’t give a shit about the background vocals when all he could think was how much he wanted Dominic to tie him up and fuck the life out of him.

It wasn’t that he didn’t love Elle. In fact he loved Elle even more for setting up their threesome, but he felt Dominic was like a new drug to him. He wanted, no,  _ craved _ to be used and degraded by both Elle and Dom, and he seriously considered asking Elle for a repeat of that night. Before he could ask, however, he needed to get Elle to suggest it first. He was done with making his own decisions.

Plus, Matt was feeling so very sick of deciding on what fucking synth to use in which song. Honestly, he couldn’t wait until the new album was out, so he could just go back on tour with new material for the fans. He was so worn out between his musical and sexual frustration that it wasn’t his fault he nearly broke down in McDonald’s deciding between nuggets or a fish filet.

So when Elle got home from her photoshoot of the day, she was met with a boyfriend begging on his knees to be tied up and taken rough and hard.

“Please, Ma’am.”

It would have been pathetic if Matt didn’t have quite a kicked-puppy look about him.

“C-can we do it rough tonight? I need you so badly, Ma’am.”

He knew the rules. He was the one who came up with them.

No names. Only Matt could initiate role play. Elle was only to be referred to as Ma’am or Mistress. Matt had to obey her every word. However, Elle had to stop at the safe word. And she had to wear her  _ special  _ socks for discipline time. It made it all the more exciting for Matthew.

It took a bit for Elle to get used to Matt’s requests, but soon it came to her almost as second nature.

“Of course, baby, anything for my sweet little boy.” She stroked his chin lightly and tipped his head to meet her eyes. “You know what to do, my prince.” She jerked her head towards their bedroom as a dismissal. “I’ll be up in a minute.” And off Matt went, without a single moment’s hesitation.

Before heading up herself, she grabbed a few extra supplies for Matt’s punishment

Matt had lain himself across the bed on top of the duvet, naked and gagged. His wrists were ready to be handcuffed to the bed. There was no struggling or protest.

Elle drew near the bed. Holding his breath, Matt strained to hear her soft, persistent footsteps. He loved the suspense before it began.

He heard the soft thud of clothing hitting the floor.

She slowly circled around to his side, kneeling on the bed momentarily. Her hands clicked shut the handcuffs to seal his bondage. She grabbed for his neck, choking him slightly as she pulled his chin up. His eyes refused to meet hers, he was already sliding nicely into his submissive self.

“Look at me.” His eyes slowly rose to meet hers. She tightened her grip slightly, empowered by his soft struggled breathes.

She let go, leaving Matt gulping for air before clasping a black leather collar around his neck just tightly enough to cause him to strain for air.

“Such a pretty face.” She stroked his face softly, then slapped his cheek and grabbed his head roughly. “So soft, clean. I’m going to fix that.”

She stepped away, leaving Matt shivering at the loss of contact, loss of intensity.

Elle was now circling the bed, and Matt was straining to hear her soft footsteps, anxious for her next move. She stood at the foot of the bed, taking in the image of his beautifully bound body. His chest was flushed, his erection laid heavily against his stomach, framed by a dark crown of hair, and a small bead of cum pearled on his cock.

Tearing her gaze away from the obscenely perfect sight before her, she slid on a pair of long stockings, as per the rules. She let the elastic top snap on her thighs, alerting Matt to her actions. Elle then climbed on top of Matt, avoiding his weeping cock altogether to sit instead on his chest. She untied the gag from his head, letting her fingers wander around his slight, drooling mouth.

She began to stick her fingers deep inside his mouth, choking him as she slid them to the back of his throat and out again in a mesmerizing rhythm. Then, she grabbed his jaw.

“Let’s put this mouth to work.” She slid her hips up from his chest, making sure that the lace socks scratched his nipples and sat on his face, not giving him any time to adjust.

She ground her hips down onto his willing mouth and he began without hesitation to lick and suck every inch he could reach. Matt quickly found her clit and began licking relentlessly like the whore he was.

“Yes, YES, just like that, bitch.” Elle was writhing on top of him, lost in bliss. “Eat my pussy, you toy. You don’t deserve pussy this good.” She squeezed her thighs deliciously against his head, as he suddenly sucked on her clit, bringing her close to orgasm. He licked up her flowing juices, eager to anything she offered him, and moved his tongue to probe at her entrance. He around licked her velvety lips before pushing in his tongue as far as he could, thrusting shallowly into her. His slight stubble rubbed against her clit, sending her mind swirling with sensation.

“FUCK, yes, fucking eat me!” Elle was coming hard in waves, grinding out her orgasm on his face, as he continued to attack her pussy. He could barely breathe, but he was smiling, oh, he was smiling as he brought his Mistress to bliss.

She fell limp atop him, as he continued to kiss and suck and lick and tonguefuck and  _ worship  _ her soaking cunt, causing her to whine softly with the overstimulation. Matt kept at his work as she slid down his bound body, and instead focused his attention on her wonderful breasts. She gave a contented sigh as her arousal began to recover at the stimulation of her sensitive nipples.

Tempting as it was, Elle had to get up before she lost herself again. There were more dirty games to be played.

Sitting up, she took in the sight before her. Matt laid before her, still bound in his restraints. His face was wet with her juices, which he was now eagerly trying to lick from his mouth with a pink, excited tongue.

“Good boy.” She let her hand trail up and down his arm. “I might just have to reward you for your good behavior.” Her hand grew close to the handcuffs. “But not yet.” She removed herself from the bed.

Matt blinked at the return of his sight, and openly stared at Elle’s long legs as she slowly sauntered to the other side of the room. He smiled as he looked at the tight thigh high socks and the spit and juices dripping down her thighs, the urge to please his beautiful Mistress only making his cock harder. He had to close his eyes, the sight before him too much to take in at once else he would come then and there.

She returned to the edge, a single foot on the bed and a black flogger in hand.

“You’ve been a naughty boy, Matthew.”

Elle was now kneeling on the bed between his thighs, close but not close enough to his cock. She drug the leather ends of the flogger across his pale nipples.

“You think I’m stupid?” She gave his right nipple a quick smack before he could respond. His body jumped, not only at the sensation but also the sudden turn in conversation. He wasn’t supposed to respond; it was part of his submissive role, but he couldn’t help but shake his head furiously. Elle was one of the smartest people he knew. She had more emotional intelligence than he could ever hope for, and she always knew what he needed, even if it wasn’t what he wanted.

“You don’t think I notice the way you look at Dominic?”  _ Smack _ . His left nipple was left stinging; the hit was harder now.

”It’s how you  _ used _ to look at  _ me _ .”  _ Smack. _ She had hit the center of his pale chest, the perfect skin now stinging with a wonderful kind of pain. Her voice was tinged with something Matt couldn’t quite pinpoint.

“Full of lust.”  _ Smack. _ His chest was becoming red. He pulled against his handcuffs, the emotional and physical assault was becoming too much.

“You don’t think,”  _ Smack. _ “that I don’t notice when you spend extra long in the bathroom?”  _ Smack. _

“You think I don’t hear you in the middle of the night,”  _ Smack _ . “Calling out his name in your dreams?”  _ Smack.  _ Her eyes refused to meet his as she sped up her punishment, using her full force smacking away at his chest.

_ Smack. _

_ Smack. _

_ Smack _ .

Matt’s chest was flushed red and sweaty, the marks of his punishment growing redder by the second as he writhed against his bonds. His dick was aching for some sort of stimulation. Elle was right there, between his legs, yet managed to avoid his weeping cock. He needed  _ more _ .

Elle stopped her hits.

“You need to decide, Matthew.”

Matt couldn’t think. “Yes, Ma’am. I choose you, Ma’am,” he responded automatically.

He didn’t question the sad smile upon Elle’s face. She left once again, this time jumping quickly off the bed as if to hide her face from him.

“Alright.” Her voice was thick. She cleared her throat before continuing. “Since you’ve been such a good toy, I’ll give you a reward.” She threw the flogger to the side and attached a harness around her hips. She slipped in a large dildo, lubed it up, and returned to bed.

She grabbed his dick roughly, squeezing it uncomfortably. “What do you say to your Mistress?”

“Thank you Ma’am.”

“Thank me for what?”

“Thank you for treating me like the toy I am.” She lightened her grip on his cock and slowly began to stroke up and down his shaft.

“And?”

“Thank you for using me, for letting me taste your delicious pussy, for punishing me.” She ran her thumb over his cockhead, her nail cutting into his slit making him hiss.

“This is what fucking whores like you deserve.” She let go of his cock to grab his balls roughly, pulling them from his body. Matt couldn’t help but whimper as she let her other hand reach around to his asshole, long nails probing at his entrance.

Without warning, she slid two of her long fingers into him, the burn of no lube leaving tears in Matt’s eyes. Her nails scraped deliciously inside him. He wanted to sob with the pain of her nails, the stretching, the lack of lube, at the pain he knew he deserved.

Then, a wave a pleasure shot through him as she curled her fingers to hit his prostate. He writhed against the sheets; a layer of sweat on his forehead kept some of his hair stuck against his head, other pieces framing his face wildly. His mouth hung open as he let out a wanton moan, drug out by Elle’s decision to pick that moment to wrap her perfect mouth against his cock. He screamed; the stinging inside him was drowned out by the pleasure of the warm mouth on his cock, the fingers inside him rubbing right where he needed them.

All too soon, Elle’s fingers were out of him, and her mouth let go of his member with a scrape of teeth against his cockhead, letting it pop out her mouth.

Elle brought her hips up to his, ran her hands up and down his slight thighs and hips, and positioned herself in front of his entrance. She wasted no time in hesitation as she slid herself between his cheeks, pushing through his entrance into his core.

“F-fuck,” Matt was overcome with the blissful sensation of his Mistress filling him. “Ma’am, it feels so  _ good. _ ”

She pushed herself fully in, sheathing her faux cock inside his tight body. “This,” she pulled all the way out of him. “Is what you need,” she spat before thrusting back in roughly.

“You need someone to fuck you, to give you what you need.” She continued her rough thrusting, speeding up as Matt’s moans grew louder.

“You need someone to take you,” Elle was now pounding into his willing body, “you spend all day bossing others around, yelling decisions, but you can’t even decide what’s best for yourself.” She left no mercy as her hips slapped into him, and she was now fucking him raw with emotion and force.

“I know what’s best for you, darling.” She grabbed his hip in one hand and his cock the other and began to pull him off in time with her thrusts. She knew he was close.

“Who do you need?” She was bruising his hip with her vice like grip pulling him closer to her. He was right on the edge, his body thrusting himself onto her lady cock in a fever towards orgasm. “Who do you need?” Her nails dug into his pale hips, scratching his perfect skin.

“I think you need him.”

Matt blurted out his answer as he felt himself lose all control. “D-DOMINIC!” Matthew was coming hard and fast in ropes across his chest.

He didn’t realize what he had done until he was released from his bonds, until his chest was robotically cleaned up with a tissue, until he saw the devastation upon Elle’s face.

_ Shit. He had called his name. _

“Elle, I’m –“

“Shush, it’s not like I didn’t know.” She smiled sadly. “Things haven’t been the same for months, even longer even before I really noticed.”

Matt was left speechless. His mind was addled with with the intensity of orgasm and he couldn’t think right. He wanted to shout at her to tell her  _ this was a mistake, I wasn’t thinking, I didn’t mean it.  _

But that would be lies. 

She was right. He did need Dominic. 

  
  



End file.
